


#reylomicrofic

by ladyofreylo



Series: Microfics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Love Stories, Microfic, Reylo - Freeform, Twitter, reylomicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Write 1 microfic a day for 31 days using the prompt provided by @rlogarbagech1 on Twitter.  Here are my selections so far.  I will add more as we proceed.  Thanks to reylogarbagechute for the brilliant idea--so much fun.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Microfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741522
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. March 1- 13

Pathway

Rey sleeps, she dreams

Force ghosts call

The pathway is clear, Rey. You know what to do.

Words echo:

Path, path, path

Know, know, know

Until whispers merge:

Come to us

Ben is here

Take the pathway, Rey. He loves you

Rey wakes – she knows what to do.

Yield

Yield! Ben shouts.

He skates fast, tall, intense, big hockey stick.

I NEVER YIELD, Rey yells, firm on her skates.

Ben snaps a blistering puck at her.

Yield!

She high-sticks it down, chases it, slams it in the goal.

Girl hockey players never yield.

Confetti

Ben discovered Rey’s love for confetti frosting.

For her birthday, he first frosted a cake.

Then he frosted her—with sprinkles….

Glare

Rey glares.

Ben glares.

Stop giving kids candy, she says.

No, they love it. I love them, he says.

Rey glares.

Ben glares.

Rey drops her eyes. She remembers when she thought he was dead. How nice to argue. He’s with her always.

Animal

Ben: I hate Halloween. If I had a dog, I’d play with it on Halloween.

Rey: Shut the hell up. I am getting you a dog for your birthday.

Ben: Let’s go now.

Later: Dog poops on Rey’s Jedi costume.

Rey: …this animal…

Ben dressed as Kylo: oh sorry…my bad.

Molecule

Rey & Ben

Wedding Vows

You are flesh of my flesh

Bone of my bone

Heart of my heart

Molecule of my molecule

Take my hand …

You are my love, my dream, my desire

My life’s blood forever

And forever I am yours

My partner, my dyad, my everything

Kyber

The whiskey-eyed man at Lover’s Lane told Rey,

This one is called the Kyber Crystal.

It sings to a lady’s …

His eyes met hers

He slipped it in her hand

Her breath caught

It felt so good, so right

He smiled

Best with a partner, he whispered

Lazy

Rey lies next to Ben at Sunday’s end.

“Luke got his flying practice done today.”

Ben yawns.

“Good. Leia worked on saber training with me.”

Rey smiles.

“Excellent. Did Obi finish his project?”

Ben stretches.

“Yes. He recreated the Falcon.”

Rey sighs.

“Where did our lazy Sundays go?”

Signature

Mrs. Ben Solo

Mrs. Rey Solo

Rey Solo

Mrs. Solo

“What are you doing?” Ben asks.

“Practicing my new signature,” Rey replies. “I never had a second name before.”

Ben smiles. “Glad you have mine, my love.”

Rey writes, “Rey Solo. I am Rey Solo.”

Bow

Rey bows to tie her skate lace in a bow. Her tall opponent checks her into the boards. Her stick bows outward as she elbows him. His stick bows inward, caught inside her skate blade.

“Bow out now,” he grits.

“I bow to no one.”

She kicks the puck free and whacks it into oblivion.

Cityscape Picture with Fog

Fog crouches over the city, obscuring Rey’s path on her morning run. She tastes it. She trips, flying headlong into mist. Strong arms catch her. The fog drifts. Her savior, tall, dark, mist-damp hair, moist lips parted, breath heavy. Her path clears.

Orange

HGTV: Jonathan Scott paints a bedroom orange to promote fertility.

Rey at the paint store: Three gallons of Naboo Sunset, please.

Later, she hands Ben a brush.

I thought we decided on Sand for the bedroom, he says.

I hate Sand, Rey replies. Orange is better.

Character

At the writers’ workshop…

Ben: Rey, this character doesn’t make sense. How can he be sexy with big ears, a long nose, and full lips?

Rey: …

Ben: I have big ears, a long nose, and full lips and I’m not sexy.

Ben: … am I?

Rey: <flutters lashes and smiles>

Ben: oh


	2. March 14-31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Microfic Part 2  
> Days 14-31

Home

Home is him

Home is her

Home is his whiskey-brown eyes

his smile, dimples appearing

her hand on his face, tenderly touching

her bright eyes

her joyous lean to press lips against his

a wish to live a dyad forever

Home is them

Two for Cycle on Day 15

One was just too sad...

Cycle (Sad One)

Every day, Rey’s cycles on through them:

Denial

Anger

Bargaining

Depression

Acceptance

Every day, she feels the last stage slipping away

The cycle repeats

Over and over and over

Ben

Cycle (Happy One)

“Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do…” Ben sings.

“Something, something, all for the love of you…”

He’s warbling horribly, washing the dishes.

“It won’t be a kyber marriage,

I can’t afford something rhymes with marriage.”

Rey raises her brows. Ben should not quit his day job.

“But you’ll look … neat or sweet or replete…

on a bicycle built for two.” 

Jazz hands.

“Who the fuck is Daisy?” Rey asks.

Neon

Ben pulls now-pink t-shirts out of the dryer at the laundry mat. He finds neon red panties stuck to a shirt. Sparks fly as he slowly peels them off. Static is palpable, sticky, binding. Rey blushes neon pink, reaches for the offending item. It shocks them both.

Binary

“The nature of a dyad is binary opposition, including dark, light”

The tall, dark-haired dyad expert drones on

Rey yawns

He’s kinda cute

In her head, she adds, “penis, vagina”

His eyes lock on hers

She hears—his voice—inside her

“Yes, that too”

Rey: Don’t come inside me! Don’t come inside me! Don’t come inside me!

Ben: AAAAHHHHH! Oh, oh, oh….

Rey: …

Ben: … oops.

Rey: AAAAHHHHH! No, no, no….

Ben: sorry.

Swimming

While the rest of the film swam in a soup of words, plot holes, unfinished arcs,

One actor,

Eyes swimming with tears

Lips trembling

Face set with purpose

Then joy

Then love,

Cut through it all

To the very heart

For us

For Reylo

(thk u)

Frequently

You never know, Rey thought to herself, when you move in with someone, what’s going to get on your nerves. Frequently.

They ran out of cereal, frequently.

It wouldn’t have mattered, except…

The first time it happened, Rey had her bowl and spoon, milk, and a sliced banana ready to go.

She pulled the cereal box down from the cabinet. It felt empty. She shook it.

A few crisp sounds emanated from the bottom. Not many.

She peered inside.

The man she loved had left a small layer of crumbs in the bottom…

Then he had put the fucking box back on the shelf.

If he did this frequently, she would have to kill him with his own lightsaber.

Rigmarole

Rey: We don’t need to go through the rigmarole of a giant wedding, sweetie.

Ben: Hmmm

Rey: We could wear t-shirts, jeans, keep it simple…

Ben (looking Rey dead in the eye): You are only getting married once. To me. That’s it. 

Rey: …

Ben: Better make it good.

Rey (googles): “dream wedding with rigmarole”

Sage

The wise old #sage on YouTube says, “with olive oil and rosemary, rub the leg of lamb. Yeesssssss.”

Ben takes notes furiously.

“Leaf of sage use, ground no. Too bitter it is, yes, hmmm,” the host continues.

“What are you watching?” Rey asks.

“With Yoda Cooking.”

Pyramid

Rey sees Ben sculpting pyramids in mashed potatoes

He stacks garbage cans, blocks, books, anything

Over and over, obsessively—pyramids

She’s worried—and puzzled

They’re coming, Rey, he says

From where? She asks

Outer. Space. 

Abstract

Ben, she calls him.

He sees her pretty lips form words

He wonders, abstractly, if she would kiss him

If he bent down slowly to capture her mouth…

His abstract musings morph into hot ripe fantasy

Sweet, soft lips, murmured sighs, his tongue dipping…lower

**Author's Note:**

> More to come as March continues...


End file.
